Albert Noir
Albert Noir, or Albert Le Noir, is the husband of Ermiana El Kel Alzano and the father of Elise Fibel. He has earned the title "The Greatest Sniper in the Country" due to his overwhelming long range and accuracy. Personality Albert is a direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to achieve that which he believes in. He cares greatly for those around him and in his service, paying close attention to them and their needs. He believes that as a leader, he must show strength in the face of fatigue and the burden of great work, so as to be an example and inspiration to others. He is protective of his family, especially Elise, but, despite his protests, never argues with Elise's final decisions. While he has the utmost respect for Ermiana's pacifistic ways, and following her death seeks to honor her legacy, he believes that in the end force will be necessary to counteract those who would endanger a peaceful world and that if he must, he is willing to fight and kill to defend the peace. Albert deeply cares for Elise's well-being as well, making sure to take care of her, until the end. Albert has the utmost faith in other people, particularly his family and allies. No matter the circumstance or risk, he will attempt to aid anyone in need he encounters, fully aware of and willing to risk any potential consequences if it means. His interest in aiding people goes beyond merely helping them: he is always seeking to forge new bonds of friendship and that doing so improves himself, his family and the people of the world. He believes strongly in the power of unity, attesting that a united front tightly bound by friendship and trust can together overcome even the most powerful of individuals. Magic and Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法ガンズ・マジック Ganzu Majikku): Albert's Magic revolves around the use of his guns, which greatly resemble real-life revolvers. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets that never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes, such as shooting a tornado or paralyzing opponents. Albert has two guns at his disposal that he can utilize together to perform more powerful attacks. * Guns Magic: Tornado Shot (銃弾魔法ガンズ・マジック 台風弾トルナードショット Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto): Albert uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy. The full effect of this spell was never seen, as Ermiana, against whom the attack was directed, cut through it with her sword. * Guns Magic: Spark Shot: Albert shoots multiple enemies at once with one of his guns. The ones hit by him are electrified, collapsing to the ground. * Guns Magic: Mud Shot: Albert shoots a single bullet from one of his guns, which explodes into high-pressured mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. * Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot: Using one of his guns, Albert fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light. * Guns Magic: Blast Bullet: Employing a single gun, Albert fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession. * Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion: Surrounding the target with guns Albert proceeds to fire them all at once. * Guns Magic: Wide Shot: Albert fires a single bullet from his shotgun that splits into several dozen Magical attacks in a wide area. * Guns Magic: Blast Bullet: Albert uses a Big Bazooka and fires multiple bullets, which are composed of a blue-colored flame, at the target. * Guns Magic: Bullet Storm: Albert fires a barrage of magical bullets against his enemies from his Magic Double Machine Guns. (Unnamed) * Guns Magic: Wide Shot: Albert fires a single bullet from his Magic Pump-Action Shotgun, which, similarly to real-life counterparts, splits into several dozens magical attacks, which strike in a wide area. * Guns Magic: Homing Shot: After locking onto his enemies with his Magic Sniper Rifle, Albert charges up a shot which homes in on his opponents and explodes. * Guns Magic: Stinger Shot: After locking onto a target with his Magic Sniper Rifle, Albert shoots a bullet that surrounds the target and makes it explode. Marksmanship Specialist: As a Mage focusing on the use of his firearms, Albert has displayed great skill in using a gun. His expertise in using guns is acknowledged all around the world, with him noted as a top-class sniper. He is also able to aim for his target accurately even from a distance as far as 3000 meters. This is the reason he was given the title "The Greatest Sniper in the Country". Physical Power: He is capable of casually busting mountains with his punches. Intelligence: He is able to decide the best action to be take during battle, calmly and accurately. Equipment Magic Sniper Rifle (スナイパーライフル Sunaipā Raifuru): A sniper rifle that is used for accurate shots. The weapon mirrors the appearance of its real counterparts, being quite long and sporting a side-handle, apparently used to load it, and telescopic sights, which, due to the symbol appearing before the user's eyes while aiming, seem to be magical in nature. Part of the stock and the central body are dark in color. Magic Pump-Action Shotgun: A shotgun, employed at close range. It looks like a smaller variation of Magic Rifle. It is very short, and ornately decorated by intricate, blue spiralling motifs over its stock and central part. It also sports a purple Lacrima orb on its body. (Unnamed) Magic Double Machine Guns: A pair of machine guns, employed against many enemies at once. These resemble the famous Thompson submachine gun, possessing handles on the front and similarly placed, round magazines. Each sports a large, purple Lacrima crystal on its upper part, and is decorated by some spiraling motifs. (Unnamed) Big Bazooka: A large bazooka which fires powerful Magic blasts. It has a large muzzle expanding outwards, and sports blue spiraling motifs. The attack has a considerably long range and can reach targets from large distances away. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters